You Picked Me
by you-smell-terrific
Summary: What if Naomi and Emily's past didn't include 'the kiss? How would their relationship grow differently? My 1st skins fic, hopefully will write more soon! Rated T for swearing, but in future chapters it'll probably be M


Skins

Emily was staring again. It was something she found herself doing more than she'd like to admit. When class dragged on, her mind, along with her eyes, would wander over to platinum blonde hair. Naomi Campbell. The focus of her day dream-filled thoughts for the past two years.

She still remembers the first time she was able to sit and just observe the way Naomi was. Katie being Katie had forced Emily into going to a party with her claiming, "We need to stop you from being such a fucking embarrassment, yeah?" Emily went along figuring it was better to be her sister's shadow than to create her own. When they got there the music was already thumping and most of the kids were well on their way to being royally fucked.

Katie mentioned something about looking for some guys and that Emily should do the same. She rolled her eyes as her sister bounded off and made her way into the kitchen to get a much-needed drink. Different bottles were strewn across the counter, but she settled for Vodka. They all tasted terrible anyway, so she figured she'd drink something strong to get to the lack of feeling quicker. She winced at the flavor as it burned down her throat. Though her drinking experience was still rather limited at this point, she knew the faster she got it down, the faster this night would be tolerable.

As the warm feeling from the alcohol finally began to make it's way throughout her body, she wandered out of the kitchen and plopped herself down on a small couch in the corner of the main party room. She continued to sip on her drink as the comfortable buzz slowly overtook her. Her eyes lazily drifted around the room taking in the sight before her. There wasn't a single person in the place that wasn't completely off their face.

Bodies grinding, hormones raging, people tripping over themselves from being so ridiculously fucked up. It was all quite silly really. This just wasn't her scene. Although, as she found out recently, she enjoyed getting a bit trashed as much as the next person, but running around like an obnoxious twat and practically fucking anything with legs wasn't particularly enjoyable for her. Probably had to do with the fact that she basically just described Katie. She had a way of ruining teenage experiences for her. Sometimes she found herself missing the more innocent times of her childhood, when Katie was somewhat nice to her and they would play Barbie's together.

She chuckled a bit at where her train of thought had gone, and as if on cue, she saw Katie giggling her way upstairs hand-in-hand with some tosser. Emily had a fleeting urge to intercept them before they made it upstairs and explain their whole Barbie world saga they used to have. Another small snort escaped her at the thought of embarrassing Katie. She'd never act on it, but that didn't mean she couldn't have fun with the evil scenarios in her head. A small devilish smirk played at the corner of her mouth as she continued to imagine it.

She began scanning the room again. The house was rather large and had a small amount of doors, making it very open. Probably belonged to some kid's rich parents that were out of town for the weekend. She felt a bit guilty for taking part in trashing it, even if her presence was minuscule. From where she was sitting she could see different rooms full of people, all looking to be enjoying themselves. Yet here she was, little Emily Fitch, absolutely useless without her cow of a sister.

She idly wondered what her sister was doing. Katie _claimed_ to still be a virgin, but Emily couldn't help but think that there probably wasn't much left for her to do before that was no longer true. She scrunched up her face a bit in disgust at the thought of it, and again found herself missing the time when Katie wasn't so focused on growing up. Holding on to the small semblance that she could still read her sister's true thoughts was the only hope she had that she even knew her at all any more. She wasn't sure if it was a twin thing, but they could somehow always tell when the other was lying. Trying to keep things from each other was futile since they've shared a bedroom their whole lives and essentially did everything together. That wasn't really by choice on Emily's part, but in all honesty, she practically wouldn't even exist if it weren't for Katie. It's amazing how a couple minutes difference in age managed to make Katie such a loud and overpowering bitch, and Emily the submissive little pipsqueak. Sometimes she hated herself for her massive lack of confidence. It's always just been easier to fall behind Katie and into the shadows.

Attempting to drown the sudden but ever present self-pity, she downed the rest of her drink, her mind a bit fuzzy as she continued to graze the room with her eyes. Kids were snogging in various spots while others were laughing and dancing. All were either in groups or paired off somewhere.

But then something caught her eye. There was a window across the room that overlooked the backyard, and through it she could see bright blonde hair whipping around the grinning face of a girl who was currently spinning madly in circles.

Emily just sat and watched for a moment. The strange girl looked downright giddy, yet completely peaceful and almost angelic with that blinding bleach blonde hair. It was cut a bit above her shoulder into a stylish bob; a style that contrasted her very unique outfit choice. She wore a skirt with a floral pattern that could only be described as her Grandma's curtains with leggings that ended between her knee and her ankle. Her white t-shirt, which seemed a bit baggy, appeared to have a giant picture of a pig on it. The whole ensemble was a bit tacky, but she couldn't help but find it oddly endearing.

She appeared to be all by herself out there, just spinning like it was the best thing in the world. Must have been properly wasted too, as she seemed to be having some trouble standing upright as she spun.

Emily was suddenly really feeling the warmth from the alcohol and decided to go investigate this strange girl. She flitted back over to the kitchen quick to get herself another drink first. As she was about to pour another cup she thought better of it and instead snatched the half empty bottle of Vodka from the counter, making her way to the back door. She was a bit unsteady from her previous drink and for a moment just held onto the doorframe in an attempt to calm her muddled head. Satisfied when the dizziness cleared a bit, she finally slid open the door, stepping out and closing it quietly behind her.

The girl was still spinning, albeit a great deal slower, only now her eyes were closed. She was sure that at any moment the girl was going to topple over. Emily wasn't very good at initiating conversations so she quietly cleared her throat in an attempt to make her presence known. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as the blonde stopped mid-spin to face the direction of the cough. Her eyes sprang open and the sudden halt in movement caused her to completely lose her balance, falling backwards flat on her bum. After her brain managed to process that she was now on the ground propped up on her hands, a large grin broke out across her face as she happily and slightly out of breath exclaimed: "Hi!"

"Hi." Emily replied back. She couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice.

"I think I'm a bit drunk," giggled Naomi, her head still wobbling a bit from trying to catch up with her surroundings.

"I think you might be right" Emily said smiling as she wandered her way over to the other girl. "Mind if I sit?"

"No! No… noooope!" she emphasized the popping sound in 'nope' and proceeded to snort like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard.

Emily laughed and plopped herself down next to the strange girl, the vodka bottle clanking against the lawn beside them. They sat for a moment in silence, the blonde smiling stupidly to herself and Emily just content to _be_ as the warm haze of alcohol continued to travel throughout her body.

"Drink?" Emily asked, finally breaking the silence. She picked up the bottle and held it out to the blonde.

"Don't mind if I do!" Naomi slurred a bit as she graciously accepted the offering. Emily quietly observed her as she took a few generous swigs of the alcohol. The only word she could think to describe her was beautiful. Her hair was dyed a bright blonde and hung softly above her shoulders.

She seemed oblivious to her staring as the girl turned to the redhead and handed her back the Vodka with a small smile. Their eyes finally met full on and Emily's stomach did a somersault, her heart rate simultaneously skipping a few beats. Meeting her gaze was a pair of the brightest most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. She swallowed a bit roughly, realizing her mouth had suddenly gone dry as she took back the drink and averted her eyes, a slight blush creeping over her cheeks. She had recently been becoming accustomed to these secret reactions, but this was far more intense than the other ones. The thing that disturbed her was that she never found her heart racing over a boy. She refused to label what she had been feeling, not ready to admit what she feared was true.

Wouldn't that be the ultimate joke on her life? Finally having something to differentiate herself from her twin and it was that she's… that she might be…

She cleared her throat instead of finishing her mental sentence and tilted the bottle up, taking a few long drinks of the fiery liquid. Although the taste was horrendous, it always managed to quiet the guilt she'd been having over her recent thoughts, replacing them with a feeling of rightness. There was something very calming about being able to just enjoy her feelings instead of feeling disgusting because of them.

"You know when I was younger…" Emily was torn away from her self-loathing as the other girl began talking. "… spinning was the only high I needed. I used to do it for like an hour at a time." She smiled lightly at the memory. "This seems to work though too" she said, gesturing towards the vodka bottle.

"Indeed it does" Emily smirked at the other girl and took another swig. "So besides reliving your childhood, what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"People are shit," the blonde stated flatly, staring blankly ahead.

"I don't know, you don't seem that bad" Emily smiled shyly, offering the girl the vodka again.

"Yeah well, you only just met me" the blonde answered coldly, accepting the bottle from the redhead. As she did so her hand slightly grazed Emily's. The girl didn't appear to notice, but Emily couldn't help the small shockwave that shot up her arm.

"Christ" she murmured quietly, looking down at the ground as the sudden shame twisted full force in her chest. The haze of the alcohol was making her denial much more difficult. Moments like this slapped her in the face with truths she wasn't ready for. If her sister or, god, her parents knew what she'd been feeling lately they'd never be able to look at her again. Unshed tears welled up in her eyes at the thought.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe people are shit." She couldn't prevent the slight break in her voice or the huskier tone it took on from the lump in her throat. She hated herself right then, silently cursing whoever it was that decided to give her _this_ difference. As she played with the bottle cap she felt like she was being watched and looked up to once again be met by those piercing azure eyes. Something was different this time though. Her eyes were twinged with what looked like concern. They quickly averted, once again appearing indifferent.

"Well," the blonde said before taking another sip, "not _everyone_ is shit." She paused before giving a sideways glance, a smirk playing at her lips.

Emily couldn't help the small thankful smile that spread across her own lips. Even if for only a moment, it was relieving to not hate what she was becoming. They continued to smile at each other until they both broke into full-blown grins, which were followed by a giggle fit soon after. As their laughter subsided they suddenly saw flashing blue and red lights as a cop car silently pulled down the street.

"Oh shit!" they both scrambled to their feet, nearly toppling over again as the alcohol went straight to their heads. They were laughing again as they stumbled across the lawn. They managed to make it back through the neighbors yard and onto another street before simultaneously bursting into laughter. Their breathing was labored from the half-run/half-fall/half-laugh they went through to get to where they were.

"Well I suppose I should be heading home. Wouldn't want the coppers to catch me" the blonde grinned mischievously.

"Yeah I should probably sneak back and try to get my sister out of there. She'll throw a proper fit if I just leave her." The thought of it was amusing to say the least and made her smile.

The girl smiled back. "Thanks for the drink, yeah? Your lack of shittyness was much appreciated," she said with a smirk and a wink.

The redhead grinned back and nodded a bit drunkenly. They both waved goodbye as the blonde started walking down the street.

"Wait!" Emily shouted. The other girl turned. "What's your name?" she had only just realized she still didn't know it.

"Naomi" the blonde shouted back, smiling broadly before turning happily and walking down the street once again.

"Naomi…" Emily said quietly, smiling to herself. Something about the name made her feel light as she said it, even if it was just for a moment. She turned back to the direction of the house and slowly made her way over.

"Alright, where did that fucking cow get off to?"

****************************************************


End file.
